


Sketchbook

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Peter/You ficlet (assuming the 'you' is a female). No disrespect is intended to Mr Capaldi at all - frankly, he's just too gorgeous to *not* have erotica written about him....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandallsRedTie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandallsRedTie/gifts).



> Originally written last year, I’ve edited it and changed it a bit for general posting. It’s a deviation from my usual smut, I aimed more for ‘seductive’ instead because, well, Peter is just too nice for my brand of filth....

“Raise your leg up a bit, just hook your ankle over the arm of the sofa – that’s it”

While lying naked in front of Peter isn’t a strange occurrence, it’s decidedly rare for him to not be undressed as well. Having you sprawled out on the sofa with no clothes on should, if this was a normal day, lead to him flipping you onto your back and screwing you into the cushions with breathless abandon.

It appears today though that he’s decided to do some sketching, and he asked (actually rather bashfully) if you wouldn’t mind posing for him. It’s rather sweet how much he stammered over that request seeing as how he’s seen you without your clothes on….well rather a lot of times.

He’s made sure the heat in the house is turned up so you don’t freeze, and the door is deadbolted so there won’t be any interruptions. A chenille throw over the wide sofa is soft against your body and he has put enough cushions around so you are comfortable in the pose he’s asked you to lie in – on your side, facing him with one leg draped over the arm of the sofa and your head pillowed in your arms.

“Perfection” he smiles and picks up his sketchbook and settles back in the opposite chair. “You’ll let me know if you start getting uncomfortable won’t you love?”

You nod with a slight smile. Dear Peter, always worrying so much.

Aside from sleep, drawing is the only time you get to see him truly relax. He often loses himself in the stroke of pencil and the scratch of pen as they flow over smooth paper, his mind lost in whatever fantasy land he is dreaming up.

He picks up a charcoal stick and starts sweeping it across the page, flicking his eyes up at you from time to time to get it just right. You see him draw some lush strokes and almost instinctively know what part of you he is drawing now – his eyes linger on your exposed breasts for a while and confirm your suspicions.

The way he moves his hands on the paper reminds you of the way he caresses you in bed. He’ll brush lightly down the curves of your body, linger on your waist and then bring his large hands up to gently cup your breasts. He likes lying behind you so he can kiss your neck as his hands map out your figure – it doesn’t always lead to sex. You’ve fallen asleep a number of times with him stroking you like a cat.

Memories of the last night in bed with Peter stir in your head. You’d had a long and stressful day at work and he’d offered a back rub so you’d stripped off and laid on the bed while he oiled up his hands. After a while, when he’d smoothed out some of your cramped muscles, his hands had begun to wander and stroke other areas…

“Oh love” Peter sighed and you snap back to the present. “You are being awfully tempting you know”. He smiles and makes a few more marks on the paper and then signs the bottom.

Getting up, he walks over to you and motions at you to sit up so you can look at his work.

“I don’t know if I can ever capture you like this, but thank you for letting me try” he says and holds out the sketchbook.

Drawn on the page in beautiful strokes is an image of a gorgeous woman looking over at her lover with the warm look of true love in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, for my Tumblr Wife


End file.
